Course contre la montre
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Faith est kidnappée...
1. Default Chapter

**Course contre la montre 1**

L'action se situe après la saison 6.

_Bosco et Faith se sont avoués leurs sentiments à la suite d'une prise d'otages qui avait faillit mal terminée pour Bosco. Ils se sont mariés 8 mois après cette affaire et Faith maintenant est enceinte de 8 mois. Elle est toujours détective, mais elle a limitée son temps de travail sur le terrain et reste dans les bureaux. Encore une semaine, et elle partait en congés de maternité. Bosco est toujours en patrouille et fait équipe avec Davis. Sully est passé au grade de Capitaine et s'apprête à prendre sa retraite._

_Cruz est toujours sergent à la Crime. Elle n'est pas malade et est fiancée avec Manny Santiago. Elle et Faith se sont beaucoup rapprochées après la prise d'otages puisque Cruz fut blessée en voulant protéger Bosco. Avec cette amitié de Faith, Cruz s'est plus ouverte aux autres, même si elle reste méfiante._

C'est le petit matin. Dans la chambre, seule le bruit d'une respiration régulière semble troublé le silence. Sur le lit, deux formes dorment enlacés. L'homme gît sur le coté, un bras replié sous sa tête, et son autre main sur le ventre rebondi de sa compagne. Celle-ci dort allongée sur le dos, un bras en travers de sa poitrine et son autre main par dessus celle de son compagnon, sur son ventre.

Les rayons du soleil naissant filtrent à travers le store. Distinctement, on peut voir que l'homme ne dort pas et observe amoureusement sa compagne tout en caressant du pouce son ventre. Soudain, le réveil se met à sonner l'obligeant à rompre le contact pour l'éteindre tout en pestant contre ces maudits réveils.

A présent éveillée, sa compagne commence à s'étirer dans son lit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Bonjour toi ! dit-il en l'embrassant

Bonjour ! Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie

Il est 6h30.

Déjà ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormit que 2 heures ! bouda-t-elle

Eh bien la prochaine fois, évite de travailler jusqu'à 23 heures, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! lui reprocha l'homme sur un ton inquiet.

Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son mari, elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

Il fallait vraiment que je finisse ces dossiers hier soir, Bosco. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Et puis Sully en a besoin aujourd'hui.

Et alors, ça n'est pas une raison pour te tuer à la tache ! répondit Bosco en resserrant Faith contre lui

Mon cher époux serait-il inquiet pour moi ? demanda Faith sur un ton souriant

Hé ! Te moques pas ! Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors tu dois te reposer, c'est compris ?

Faith avait levée la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son mari. L'inquiétude qu'elle y lut la toucha. Décidément, elle découvrait chaque jours des nouvelles facettes de Bosco qu'elle ignorait. Ils avaient été partenaires pendant 13 ans avant de s'apercevoir qu'en fait, ils étaient bien plus. Et depuis leur mariage, et surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle découvrait un autre Bosco : tendre, passionné, prévenant, mais aussi inquiet qu'une mère poule ! Qui aurait pu croire que Bosco pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'égards envers quelqu'un d'autre alors que tout le monde le connaissait comme quelqu'un d'irréfléchi, de casse-cou, à la limite de l'irresponsable ?

Pourtant, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que depuis qu'il avait faillit mourir dans cette salle d'hôpital il y a près de 3 ans, et surtout depuis qu'il s'était marié, que Bosco avait mûrit. Et l'ambiance au travail s'en ressentait, même si Bosco gardait un caractère de chien !

Voulant le rassurer, Faith lui caressa le visage et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser passionnément, baiser auquel Bosco répondit sans se faire prier. Sentant qu'il allait perdre pied et se mettre en retard au travail, il mit fin à contre-cœur à cette étreinte et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Faith se leva péniblement et alors qu'elle prenait son peignoir sur la chaise, une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir au niveau de son ventre. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de se tordre de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Bosco qui était sous la douche, ne l'entendit pas. Puis, la douleur cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Reprenant son souffle, Faith choisit de ne rien dire à Bosco. « Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien. C'est sûrement le contre-coup de la fatigue » se rassura-t-elle.

Se levant avec précaution cette fois-ci, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant le miroir du couloir pour admirer sa silhouette. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, preuve de son bonheur quotidien. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec un homme comme elle se sentait avec Bosco. Même son mariage avec Fred ne lui avait pas procuré autant de joie. A vrai dire, depuis son divorce, elle se sentait revivre, comme si toutes ces années avec Fred l'avait maintenue dans une prison dorée. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, et elle comptait bien profiter pleinement de la vie qui s'offrait à elle. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle le caressa doucement comme pour dire bonjour au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Puis, mettant fin à sa contemplation, elle prit la direction de la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

10 minutes plus tard, fraîchement lavé et rasé, Bosco apparut dans la cuisine, alluma le poste radio et vint s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Alors, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à Faith

Je fais juste un saut au Central à 10 heures pour donner les dossiers et faire mon rapport à Sully et puis Emily me rejoins au centre commercial pour une séance de shopping entre filles.

Tu n'as qu'a me donner tes dossiers, ça t'éviteras de te fatiguer à venir au Central. Je les déposerais sur le bureau de Sully.

Bosco ! Je dois voir Sully de toute façon, et puis il faut que je parle à Ritza, alors je passerai quand même au central. Et puis, je ne suis pas impotente mais juste enceinte ! Et c'est mon troisième Bosco, alors je sais comment faire ! se justifia Faith tout en le rassurant.

D'accord, d'accord. Excuse-moi. J'y peut rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

Tout en lui disant ces mots, Bosco la regarda avec son air de chien battu soucieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était pleinement heureux. Il avait une femme magnifique qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et il allait avoir un enfant. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui, et il avait peur de tout rater. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Ferait-il un bon père et un bon mari ? Parfois, il se demandait comment Faith pouvait l'aimer. Elle méritait cent fois mieux que lui ! Mais elle était la seule femme auprès de qui il se sentait entier. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait si elle venait à disparaître. Une chose est sûre : il ferait absolument tout pour la protéger. Mais il lui arrivait d'oublier parfois qu'elle aussi était flic !

Main dans la main, ils se contemplèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le Flash info du journal ne les ramena à la réalité.

Bon, il est l'heure. Tu passeras le bonjour à Emily de ma part ?

Bien sur, dit Faith en souriant.

Bosco prit ses affaires puis s'approcha de Faith pour l'embrasser.

Je t'aime

Moi aussi je t'aime. Sois prudent.

Hé ! Tu me connais. Dit-il avec un grand sourire en ouvrant la porte

Justement ! ria Faith en le regardant partir

Une fois Bosco partit, Faith finit de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de débarrasser la table puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait encore 2 heures devant elle avant d'aller au Central.

Central du 55è 

Bosco arriva 15 minutes plus tard. Il prit aussitôt la direction des vestiaires. A peine eut-il fini de se changer que Cruz débarqua, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Hé ! Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins !

Oh t'es là, je t'avais pas vu !

C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. Mauvaise nuit ?

M'en parle pas ! D'abord la planque d'hier qui s'est révélée un véritable fiasco, ensuite une montagne de rapports à faire que je ne pouvais pas repousser, et pour couronner le tout, j'ai crevé un pneu en rentrant chez moi ! Et comme si ça suffisait pas, quand j'ai appelé à la maison pour que Manny vienne me chercher, Monsieur était sorti avec de vieux amis et avait oublié son portable. Et en plus, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Je te jure qu'il va se prendre un savon dès qu'il se présentera au boulot !

Eh ben, j'aimerai pas être à sa place !

En effet ! Et toi, comment ça va ? Et comment va Faith ?

Ça peut aller. Faith va passer te voir aujourd'hui.

Oui, je sais. C'était prévu. Bon faut que j'y aille. A plus.

Ouais

Et tous deux quittèrent les vestiaires. Cruz rejoignit les bureaux de la Crime en quatrième vitesse tandis que Bosco se rendait en salle de briefing pour la réunion quotidienne. Il rencontra Davis en chemin qui sortait du bureau de Sully.

Salut Davis !

Bosco ? T'es bien matinal aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Faith en a eu marre de toi et t'as foutu dehors ? demanda Davis en rigolant

Ah ah ah, très drole ! Quand à toi Sully, évite de faire travailler ma femme jusqu'à des heures impossibles ! menaça Bosco

Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est ronchon le futur papa ! se moqua Sully. Il est en manque de calins le papounet ?

Oh ça va hein ! râla Bosco. N'empêche, je rigole pas Sully. Faith doit se reposer, évite de la surmener s'il te plait.

Ok ! répondit sérieusement Sully devant l'inquiétude de son ami. De toute façon, il lui reste une petite semaine et je vais m'arranger pour l'alléger au maximum, ça te va ?

Merci. Répondit Bosco, reconnaissant. Allez Davis, on va finir par être en retard au briefing. A plus Sully !

Bonne journée.

Sully retourna à son boulot alors que Bosco et Davis se rendaient à la salle de briefing.

Quelque part, dans la ville de New York 

Un homme, tout vétu de noir, se tenait devant une baie vitrée avec une vue sur Central Park. Derrière lui, se tenait un homme en costume trois pièces, qui sirotait un whiskey assis derrière son bureau de marbre. Il dévisageait scrupuleusement l'homme qui se tenait de dos devant lui. Il dégageait une aura de force et de danger. Il sentait qu'avec lui, il en aurait pour son argent.

Alors, nous sommes toujours d'accord ? Vous aurez l'autre moitié de la somme dès que vous me contacterez pour me dire ce que je veux entendre.

L'homme devant la baie ne dit rien, pas plus qu'il ne bougeat. Cette attitude arrogante commençait à l'agacer. Il n'avait pas débourssé autant d'argent pour subir un échec. Il était hors de question que l'opération échoue ! L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée. Ce flic allait bientôt regretter d'être né !

L'homme devant la baie se mit soudain à bouger. Ramassant sa veste en cuir qui trainait sur l'un des fauteuils des visiteurs, il l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers l'homme derrière le bureau.

Commencez à préparer l'argent. Je vous appellerez d'ici 72 heures. Dit-il d'une voix grave qui imposait l'autorité.

Puis, sans ajouter aucun mot, il quitta le bureau puis l'immeuble, et se fondit dans la foule, prenant la direction du 55è, un portable à l'oreille.

A suivre….


	2. chapitre 2

**Course contre la montre 2**

Chapitre 2

Central du 55è – 9h45 

Faith venait de pénétrer au Central. A son arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour saluer Swersky.

Hé, salut Lieutenant ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué

Faith ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

Bien et vous ?

La routine. Sully t'attend dans son bureau, il a fini plus tôt que prévu.

Ça tombe bien alors. Bon ben j'y vais, à bientôt

Passe une bonne journée

Merci. Et elle monta directement au bureau de Sully

Un coup discret frappé à sa porte, et Sully fit entrer son visiteur

Salut c'est moi

Faith ! Tu es en avance. Tout va bien ?

Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? s'étonna-t-elle tout en s'asseyant

Disons que Bosco se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

Je vois. Soupira-t-elle. Et que t'as-t-il demandé au juste ?

Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il m'a demandé quelque chose ? se méfia Sully

Voyons Sully ! Je connais Bosco comme si je l'avais fait !

Je vois qu'on peut rien te cacher ! sourit-il. Ok ! Il a juste demandé de t'alléger un peu le travail pour que tu te repose !

Rrrrhhh ! Je t'assures Sully, j'adore Bosco, mais y'a des jours où il me donne envie de l'étrangler ! Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même ! J'ai déjà eu 2 enfants, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu veux, il t'aime et il se fait du souci pour toi. C'est tout à fait normal !

Et depuis quand tu défends Bosco comme ça toi ? dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Hum, oui bon, ben euh. Alors, ces dossiers ? Tu as terminé ? Et ton rapport ? demanda-t-il rapidement, souhaitant esquiver la dernière question.

Tiens, tout est en ordre.

Prenant les dossiers qu'elle lui tendait, il les feuilleta rapidement avant reposer sur son bureau.

Très bien. Merci. Au fait, je fais mon départ en retraite dans un mois, j'espère que tu seras présente ? dit-il avec un sourire

Ça ne dépend pas de moi dans ce cas ! répondit-elle tout en caressant son ventre avec un sourire.

Si tu veux mon avis, avec Bosco comme père, attend-toi à avoir des surprises !

Hé ! J'y ai mis ma part moi aussi ! répondit-elle, faussement outrée

Tous deux partir dans un éclat de rire. Sully se sentait heureux pour elle. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il connaissait Faith, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle était avec Bosco. Elle resplendissait de bonheur et cela la rendait encore plus belle. Il se demandait parfois comment un type comme Bosco avait pu décrocher la perle rare ! C'est vrai quoi ! Bosco n'était vraiment pas facile à vivre : il avait un fichu caractère, ne supportait pas les critiques, faisait souvent preuve d'une véritable inconscience qui avait mit plusieurs fois sa vie en danger. Et malgré tout ça, Faith l'aimait. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours été la seule personne qui avait un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui. En fait, tout bien réfléchi, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il espérait simplement que rien ne viendrait gâcher ce bonheur.

Ne voulant pas retenir Faith plus que nécessaire, Sully choisit de mettre fin à la conversation.

Bon, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu as sûrement des choses à faire ?

Oui, tu as raison. Je dois voir Ritza avant de retrouver Emily au centre commercial.

Ah oui ? Et comment va-t-elle ? Elle se plait à l'Université ?

Elle est enchantée. Je crois que ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien, même si j'ai eu du mal de la voir partir ! dit-elle avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

A quoi tu t'attendais ? Les enfants grandissent tous un jour. Il faut les laisser partir à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis, tu vas bientôt avoir du boulot, tu ne devrais pas trop te plaindre !

Oh oui ! Ca c'est vrai. Il n'empêche que pas question pour Bosco de se défiler pour les couches et les biberons, ah ça non ! dit-elle en souriant

Bosco changer les couches d'un bébé ! J'aimerai bien voir ça ! dit Sully en rigolant

Moi aussi ! répondit Faith. Bon aller, il faut que j'y aille, passe une bonne journée

A toi aussi, et sois prudente. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil

Souriant toujours, Faith prit la direction des bureaux de la Crime où Cruz l'attendait. Toquant à la porte, elle entra discrètement dans le bureau voyant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Coucouc, je te dérange ?

Non, Faith, entre. Tu tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Alors, comment tu vas ce matin ?

Bien et toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant

Moi ? Y'a des jours où franchement, je me demande si ça vaut la peine de se lever ! dit-elle vivement

Oh toi, tu as passée une mauvaise nuit !

M'en parle pas ! Et Manny qui est sortit avec ses amis hier, eh bien Monsieur n'est pas rentré ! Oh je te jures qu'il va m'entendre lorsqu'il arrivera !

Pauvre Manny, j'aimerai pas être à sa place ! fit Faith avec une moue boudeuse

Hé ! Et moi alors ? Bosco peut défendre Manny, mais toi tu dois prendre ma défense ! s'offusqua gentiment Cruz

Oh oh ! Mais je me rappelle d'une époque où tu ne voulais que personne ne te défende ni te protège !

Il y a encore quelques temps, Cruz se serait surement énervée à cette remarque. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul et parce que c'est Faith qui l'a dite, cela lui fit juste un pincement au cœur. Que de gachis avait-il eu pour en arriver là ! Même si cette période de sa vie restait douloureuse, notamment par la mort de sa sœur, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversée avaient fait d'elle une femme plus forte. Et l'amitié de Faith lui avait beaucoup de bien. Elle lui avait permit d'ouvrir son cœur et ainsi de se sentir moins seule. Aujourd'hui, elle avait de véritables amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et un homme dont elle était amoureuse. Bien qu'en ce moment, elle avait plus des envies de meurtres à son encontre ! Comme la vie peut être étrange parfois !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Faith l'appeler

Eh oh, Ritza ? Tu vas bien ?

Comment ? Oh excuses-moi, je rêvais ?

Je vois ça ! Tu pensais peut être au meilleur moyen de torturer Manny ? dit-elle en rigolant

Peut être bien ! répondit Cruz en riant à son tour

Ritza, je voulais te demander, veux-tu venir manger à la maison demain soir ? Bosco et moi avons quelque chose à te demander, ainsi qu'à Manny.

Bien sûr, pas de problème. C'est grave ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Cruz

Pas dans ce sens là, lui répondit Faith avec un sourire énigmatique

Hum hum ! Toi tu me caches quelque chose ! constata Cruz voyant le sourire radieux de Faith

Je ne te dirais rien avant demain ! Alors à 19h, ça ira ?

C'est parfait.

Tant mieux. Regardant sa montre, Faith s'exclama aussitôt : Eh bien, l'heure tourne. Je vais finir par arriver en retard au centre commercial et Emily va me tuer ! Faut que j'y aille. A demain

A demain, et passe le bonjour à Emily.

Pas de problème

Et Faith quitta rapidement le bureau, tandis que Cruz replongea dans ses dossiers en soupirant.

Alors qu'elle quittait le central, Faith faillit percuter quelqu'un devant elle qui la retint au bon moment.

Hé ! Cours pas comme ça ! C'est mauvais pour le bébé !

Oh Manny, excuses-moi ! Mais je suis pressée, je vais finir par être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Emily

Ok, mais fais attention à toi !

C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! fit Faith avec un sourire aux lèvres

Comment ça ?

Hum, disons que la tornade Cruz t'attend de pied fermes dans son bureau

A ces mots, elle vit Manny pâlir, ce qui lui arracha un fou rire

Fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tu trouveras le moyen de la calmer. Bon faut que j'y aille, à bientôt

Et elle partit précipitemment. Manny la regarda s'éloigner avant de pénétrer dans le central, non sans quelques appréhensions.

55 David en patrouille 

Alors là, franchement y'en a marre !

Quoi encore ?

Comment ça quoi encore ? Enfin Davis, me dis pas que ça t'amuses tout ça ! râla pour la troisième fois Bosco

Franchement, vu la tête que t'as, moi je m'éclate ! dit Davis avant de partir dans un fou rire auquel Bosco répondit par un regard meurtrier et en haussant les épaules.

En effet, à ce moment précis, Bosco avait la tête couverte de farine parce qu'il avait malencontreusement reçu un paquet de farine qui s'était écrasé sur l'étagère au-dessus de lui. Ils avaient été appelés en renfort pour une bagarre qui s'était déclanchée chez un épicier entre deux vieilles dames qui se disputer le dernier paquet de chips du rayon. Ne voulant ni l'une ni l'autre cédée, elles avaient finis par s'envoyer comme projectiles tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

Aussi, lorsque Bosco était entré dans l'épicerie avec Davis, il avait à peine eu le temps d'esquiver le paquet de farine qui s'était écraser sur l'étagère au dessus de lui. Malheureusement, le paquet s'était ouvert et la farine s'était répendue sur sa tête.

A vrai dire, Bosco n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Depuis qu'il avait le central, il l'avait l'impression d'être poursuivi par la malchance. D'abord, il se prend un coup de sac par cette vieille dame qui pensait qu'il était en train lui manquer de respect, ensuite le cycliste qui lui mouille le pantalon en passant sur une flaque d'eau, et maintenant la farine sur la tête ! Franchement, il y avait des jours où il préférait rester au lit !

Davis, lui, devait supporter la mauvaise humeur de Bosco depuis ce matin ! Eh à vrai dire, il commençait à saturer ! Dieu qu'il regrettait le temps où il patrouillait avec Sully. Et dire que Faith l'avait supportée pendant 13 ans ! Mais comment avait-elle fait ? Ca faisait à peine 1 an qu'ils patrouillaient ensemble et il y avait des jours où il aurait aimé se faire porter malade !

Voyant que l'humeur de Bosco n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, Davis contacta le central pour annoncer leur retour. Une fois terminé, il appela Bosco qui pestait toujours puis ils reprirent la route.

Non mais franchement ! Les grand-mères n'ont rien d'autres à faire que de se créper le chignon ou quoi ? A leur âge en plus !

Hé ! Un peu de respect. Me dit pas que tu penses que passer un certain âge, les gens doivent rester chez eux et la boucler ?

Ben pourquoi pas, ça nous ferait des vacances ? répondit Bosco d'un air innocent

Non mais t'es sérieux là ! s'étonna Davis.

Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, j'imaginais juste à quoi tu ressemblerais à 80 ans ! Je souhaite tout le courage du monde à Faith ! dit Davis d'un ton moqueur

Tais-toi et roule ! répondit Bosco, vexé.

Au centre commercial 

Faith avait fini par trouver une place de parking, après avoir tournée en rond pendant 5 minutes. Maintenant elle se dirigeait aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son ventre vers la cafétéria où elle avait rendez-vous avec Emily.

Celle-ci lui fit signe dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Faith se dirigea aussitôt dans sa direction et lui fit la bise en arrivant à la table.

Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais je n'arrête pas de courir depuis tout à l'heure.

C'est rien Maman, je viens d'arriver. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu es resplendissante !

Merci, toi aussi tu as une mine superbe ! L'Université à l'air de te réussir ! Comment se passe les cours ?

Ça va ! Ca se complique un peu, mais j'aime ça ! répondit Emily en souriant. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Et comment se porte le bébé ? demanda-t-elle en caressant le ventre de sa mère.

Nous allons très bien. Juste un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. La rassura Faith

Et Bosco ?

Bosco ? Alors lui, si on m'avait dit un jour qu'il deviendrait pire qu'une maman poule, j'aurais bien rit.

Cette phrase les fit rire toutes les deux et la conversation continue dans cette ambiance détendue autour d'un jus de fruit et d'une salade.

Sur le parking, se tenait un fourgon noir. A son bord, l'homme en noir observait la cafétéria. Il venait de répérer sa cible et attendait le meilleur moment pour agir. Il pouvait la voir de là où il se trouvait, discuter en toute tranquillité, sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il la vit se lever et prendre ses affaires, il fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer, enfila une cagoule noire et dit à son complice situé à l'arrière du camion de se tenir prêt.

Faith et Emily venaient de franchir la porte de la cafétéria en discutant gaiement. Elles s'apprétaient à se diriger vers le centre commercial, lorsque l'attention de Faith fut retenue par un bruit de pneus crissants. C'est là qu'elle vit le fourgon noir arriver rapidement dans sa direction et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, deux hommes en sortir et accoururent vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps de pousser sa fille dans la cafétéria quand ils l'aggrippèrent et l'emmenèrent de force dans le fourgon.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Emily n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder sa mère se débattre et crier avant de voir disparaître le fourgon à toute allure.

A suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

**Course contre la montre 3**

Chapitre 3

Manny se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bureau de Cruz. L'avertissement de Faith l'avait intrigué, et connaissant le caractère de sa compagne, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir la calmer !

Toquant à la porte puis entrant sans attendre, il la vit plongée dans ses rapports. Mais rien qu'a la façon dont elle agitait son stylo, il pouvait voir qu'elle était énervée !

Bonjour mon cœur ! fit-il avec un grand sourire mais les mains moites.

Relevant la tête, Cruz le fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle vit ce sourire sur son visage

Oh toi ! Ramène tes fesses ici deux secondes ! dit-elle en se levant et prenant appui sur son bureau. Alors, c'était bien cette nuit ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Vous avez bien fait la fête ?

Oui, ça a été, et toi, ta planque ? fit-il innocemment

Oh, comme c'est gentil de demander ! Eh bien, non, la planque ne s'est pas bien déroulée pour la bonne raison que ton indic nous a donné un faux tuyau ! Ensuite j'ai dû passer 2 heures à terminer des rapports dont je me serais bien passée, pour ensuite crever sur la route de la maison et lorsque je veux t'appeler pour me dépanner, tu ne répond pas au téléphone !

Oui, j'avais oublié mon portable ! dit-il d'un air contrit

S'approchant d'un air menaçant, elle se posta face à lui, pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine.

Eh c'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Et si j'avais eu besoin de toi hier soir !

Eh ben je suis là maintenant ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire énigmatique

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle méfiante

Disons que je cherche à me faire pardonner !

Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir aussi facilement ! dit Cruz pleine de résolutions

Mais non ! dit-il avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Voulant protester pour la forme, Cruz s'apprêtait à mettre fin au baiser à contre-cœur, lorsque Manny la serra plus fort contre lui. Abandonnant aussitôt ses résolutions, elle passa vivement ses bras autour de son cou et répondit passionnément à ce baiser. Alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour prendre leur respiration, Cruz s'écarta de lui avec un air sérieux

Ne pense surtout pas que tout est réglé ! On en reparlera ce soir à la maison ! Maintenant au boulot !

Alors qu'elle quittait son bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui pincer les fesses avec un sourire charmeur. Manny sourit à son tour en la regardant partir avant de la suivre lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler son nom dans le couloir ! Dieu qu'il était fou de cette femme !

25 minutes plus tard

A l'entrée du central, Davis et Bosco venaient d'arriver, déclenchant l'hilarité chez leur collègue. Davis se joint à eux dans un fou rire tandis que Bosco prit directement la direction des vestiaires en les fusillant du regard.

Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche Bosco ! lui hurla Davis entre souriant

La ferme Davis ! rétorqua Bosco en disparaissant dans les vestiaires

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé avec Boscorelli ? l'interrogea Swersky

Oh mais rien Lieutenant, ce n'est pas son jour aujourd'hui, c'est tout !

Parce que tu crois qu'il y a des jours pour lui ?

A la réflexion, pas vraiment !

C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi ! Ah décidément, on n'en fera pas deux comme lui !

Hé, n'oubliez pas qu'il y en a un qui doit arriver bientôt !

Ouais, ben j'espère pour nous qu'il tiendra plus de sa mère que de son père ! dit Swersky en rigolant

Alors que les deux hommes continuaient de discuter, ils virent Cruz et Manny descendre et prêts à partir.

Hey Lieutenant, on sort manger un morceau. Tiens Davis, t'es là ?

Salut Cruz ! Juste de passage ! Quelqu'un avait besoin d'une bonne douche !

Laisse-moi deviner, Bosco ? fit Manny en haussant les sourcils

T'as tout bon ! Le pauvre n'arrête pas d'en baver depuis ce matin ! fit Davis tout sourire

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et tous virent arriver Emily en pleurs.

S'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! Vite !

Inquiète, Cruz s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras

Emily, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est maman ! Oh Ritza, j'ai rien pu faire ! s'écroula Emily

Comment ça ? Expliques-toi ? Et où es ta mère ?

On l'a enlevée !

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Tous se dévisagèrent, le visage soudain blême, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Cruz fut la première à réagir. Retrouvant son sang-froid, elle prit Emily par les épaules.

Viens, suis-moi, on va en parler dans mon bureau. Lieutenant ?

J'arrive ! Davis va chercher Bosco mais ne lui dit rien avant de nous avoir rejoint chez Cruz. Tyson, charge-toi de l'accueil !

Et c'est ainsi que Cruz, Emily en larmes, Manny et Swersky allaient dans le bureau tandis que Davis prenait le chemin des vestiaires, le visage décomposé.

Prenant sa respiration, il poussa le battant de la porte et avança jusqu'au casier de Bosco. Celui-ci finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Apercevant Davis, il poussa un soupir.

C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis prêt, on va pouvoir y aller !

Davis ne répondit pas. Il regarda Bosco se lever et finir de mettre son uniforme sans rien dire.

Ben qu'est ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! fit Bosco les yeux ronds.

Cruz veut qu'on passe dans son bureau

Elle t'as dit pourquoi ?

Non. Répondit faiblement Davis

T'es sûr que ça va ? fit Bosco inquiet.

Davis hocha la tête sans rien dire. Bosco lui tapota l'épaule puis quitta les vestiaires. Davis ferma un instant les yeux, se passa la main sur le visage puis s'élança à sa poursuite.

Lorsque Bosco pénétra dans le bureau, il ne vit pas Emily, cachée derrière Swersky. Il remarqua néanmoins que tous semblaient nerveux.

Oh la ! Vous en faites une de ses têtes ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bosco, tu devrais t'asseoir. Lui dit calmement Cruz

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? commença à s'inquiéter Bosco

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Emily qui était en larmes sur le fauteuil.

Emily ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris. Et où est Faith ?

Il se mit à regarder tout autour de la pièce, pensant l'apercevoir, mais il ne vit rien. Un pressentiment désagréable commença alors à s'emparer de lui. Se tournant de nouveau vers Emily, ce qu'il vit de son état ne le rassura pas.

Où est Faith ? cria-t-il dans le bureau, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Bosco…

Cruz s'approcha de lui calmement et lui prit le bras. Bosco pouvait voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Faith vient d'être kidnappée !

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il sentit tout à coup son cœur cesser de battre. Une grande peur s'insinua en lui pendant qu'il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre. Son cerveau refusait d'admettre l'ignoble réalité.

Les yeux hagards, le visage complètement perdu, il dévisagea tous ses amis présents dans le bureau, dans l'espoir fou que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien. Mais rien. Pas de visage moqueur, pas de sourire dissimulé. Juste des visages inquiets qui le regarder avec compassion.

Refusant d'admettre la réalité, il s'écarta brutalement de Cruz et se précipita vers Emily. L'empoignant par les bras, il la secoua :

Emily ! Où est ta mère ? Dis-moi !

Oh Bosco ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Tout s'est passé si vite ! Elle m'a poussée vers la cafétéria et ils l'ont emmenés ! J'ai rien pu faire !

Et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Voyant qu'il s'était figé en tenant toujours Emily, Cruz s'approcha doucement de lui, craignant sa réaction.

Bosco ?

Il sursauta à son nom. Relâchant Emily, il se redressa, les yeux humides avant de laisser exploser sa rage en attrapant la chaise près de la fenêtre pour la lancer contre la vitre.

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le central

La vitre se brisa en mille morceaux, et des éclats de verres furent projetés dans la pièce et le couloir. Aussitôt, Manny se précipita vers Bosco afin de le maîtriser alors qu'il s'emparait d'une autre chaise.

Arrête Bosco, ça sert à rien ! dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras alors que Davis récupérait la chaise

Manny, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi bordel ! se défendit Bosco dont les larmes commençaient à inonder le visage

Pas avant que tu te calmes ! répondit-il en maintenant fermement sa prise sur Bosco

Bosco tenta de se débattre plusieurs minutes avant de s'écrouler en sanglots sous le trop plein d'émotions. Manny fit alors asseoir Bosco dans un fauteuil où il s'écroula en larmes, la tête dans les mains. Cruz s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit tout en lui passant la main dans le dos.

On va la retrouver Bosco ! Je te le promets !

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et vit le regard déterminé de son amie, Bosco sut qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouver Faith. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il dévisageât ses amis, et ce qu'il vit le réconforta. Non, ils n'abandonnerait pas un membre de leur famille. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient : plus que des amis, ils formaient une famille.

Il se leva soudainement, puis se dirigea vers Emily qui pleurait toujours. Se mettant face à elle, il la prit par les épaules.

On va la retrouver Emily !

Tu me le promets Bosco ?

Je te le promet ! lui dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux

Alors Emily se précipita dans ses bras, et ils pleurèrent tous deux, comme le feraient un père et sa fille.

Quelque part dans New York 

Le fourgon venait de se garer, et deux hommes en sortirent, dont l'un ouvrit la porte latérale. Aussitôt il attrapa Faith qui, bien que les yeux recouverts d'un bandeau et les mains liées dans le dos, tentait de se débattre comme elle le pouvait, malgré sa condition.

Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Je suis officier de Police, vous faites une grave erreur !

Mais les hommes ne répondirent pas et la menèrent dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Ils lui enlevèrent son bandeau et lui délièrent les mains, puis la poussèrent sans ménagement dans la pièce. Au centre, trônait un grand lit. Sur la droite, se tenait le coin toilette avec juste un lavabo et un pot de chambre. De l'autre coté du lit, il n'y avait que pour seul mobilier une chaise. Au plafond, une ampoule éclairait faiblement la chambre.

Lorsque Faith sentit la porte se fermer, elle eu soudain, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de suffoquer. Mais elle se contrôla et alla tambouriner à la porte.

Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! Vous m'entendez ? Je suis officier de la Police de New York ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ! Répondez-moi ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte mais sans obtenir de réponse.

Comprenant qu'elle n'apprendrait rien pour l'instant, Faith jeta un regard circulaire sur sa geôle en poussant un soupir. Soudain, comme s'il avait senti son désespoir, le bébé décida de manifester sa présence par un coup de pied. Aussitôt, elle posa sa main sur son ventre, et le caressa pour le rassurer.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, papa va nous retrouver ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit

Epuisée, le dos douloureux, Faith décida de s'allonger pour se reposer. La fraîcheur de la pièce l'obligea à se recroqueviller pour garder un peu de chaleur. Une main caressant son ventre, elle ferma les yeux en appelant Bosco.

A suivre…


	4. chapitre 4

**Course contre la montre 4**

Chapitre 4

Central du 55è – 14h30 

La nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Faith s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre au sein du Central. Retrouver le Détective Faith Mitchell était devenu la priorité. Tous les officiers qui n'étaient pas en service avaient été aussitôt rappelés et convoqués pour un briefing à 14h30. Les affaires courantes avaient été réparties de manière à mobiliser le plus de personnel possible.

Emily avait été renvoyée en état de choc chez son père après qu'elle eut raconté ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait d'abord refusé de partir, jusqu'à ce que Cruz lui fasse entendre raison. Elle était alors partie en lui faisant promettre de la tenir au courant.

Bosco avait retrouvé son sang-froid, mais on pouvait voir que cela n'était qu'une apparence. Il était en réalité fou d'angoisse. Savoir que Faith était en danger lui était déjà insupportable, mais de savoir que leur enfant l'était aussi, c'était tout simplement inacceptable. Quel monstre osait s'attaquer ainsi à une femme enceinte ? Etait-ce un coup du sort, ou bien quelqu'un qui voulait se venger ? Et dans ce cas, qui était la cible ? Lui ou Faith, ou quelqu'un du Central ? Toutes ces questions tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête, augmentant encore plus son inquiétude. Ne rien savoir, voilà ce qui le mettait hors de lui ! Les minutes, les heures s'écoulaient, et ils n'avaient encore rien. Le témoignage d'Emily n'avait rien donné, laissant croire qu'il s'agissait de professionnels. Et cette perspective lui arrachait le cœur. Sa femme avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'impatience commençait à le gagner. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Heureusement pour lui, Cruz vint le chercher.

On est prêt, viens !

Il la suivit et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing. S'y trouvaient déjà Manny et Davis. Sully venait également de les rejoindre. Il était sorti déjeuner lorsque Emily était arrivée. Il avait été mis au courant dès qu'il était revenu et s'était aussitôt mis sur l'affaire. Il y avait également une vingtaine de policiers qui les attendaient, tous impatients de commencer les recherches.

Tandis que Bosco préféra rester dans le fond de la salle, Cruz s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le pupitre.

Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, vous savez tous que le Détective Faith Mitchell a été enlevée en fin de matinée. Nous n'avons malheureusement aucun renseignement, aucun indice qui puisse nous mettre sur la voie. Je vous demande donc de secouer tous vos indics, toutes vos sources. Quelqu'un a forcément entendu parler de quelque chose. Vous aller fouiller chaque recoin du quartier, parler aux SDF, aux camés, n'importe qui mais il faut découvrir qui a organisé l'enlèvement, pourquoi, où elle a été emmenée. Tout, je veux tout savoir ! Vous bosserez jour et nuit s'il le faut, mais je veux tout savoir ! Le moindre indice, la moindre rumeur doit m'être transmise à moi ou à Boscorelli. Pas besoin de vous rappelez l'état dans lequel se trouve Faith. Cette affaire est devenu la priorité du Central et…

Un officier vint les interrompre précipitamment.

Bosco ! Un appel pour toi dans le bureau de Faith. Je crois que c'est le kidnappeur !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Bosco quitta la salle à toute vitesse et se précipita vers le téléphone, Cruz s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Boscorelli ! dit-il d'une voix inquiète mais dont on percevait la colère

Alors officier Boscorelli, comment allez-vous ? dit une voix menaçante

Qui êtes-vous ? Où est ma femme ? s'énerva Bosco

Allons allons, Bosco ! Je peux vous appeler Bosco ? Bien sûr que oui ! Entre nous, pas de familiarité n'est-ce pas ? répondit la voix en rigolant

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Ce que je veux ? Voyons voir, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien vouloir ? fit mine de réfléchir la personne au bout du fil

Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Quel monstre êtes-vous donc ?

….

Répondez-moi ! cria Bosco, inquiet

Je vais te dire une chose Bosco. Tu vas souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Je veux t'entendre me supplier de la laisser en vie. Je veux voir la douleur dans tes yeux quand tu découvrira son cadavre. Dans moins de 72 heures, elle sera morte. Et tout ça à cause de toi ! Mais auparavant, elle subira une petite opération.

Ecoutes-moi enfoiré ! Si tu touche un seul de ses cheveux, je te tuerai tu m'entend ! hurla Bosco

Mais oui, Bosco ! Oh ! Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai grand soin de l'enfant ! dit la voix avec un rire à vous glacer le sang. Puis il raccrocha.

A la porte, Cruz attendait de savoir si l'appel avait pu être repéré comme elle en avait donné l'ordre, gardant tout de même un œil sur Bosco, craignant sa réaction.

Sergent Cruz ! L'appel n'a pas pu être localisé ! lui rapporta un officier

Eh merde ! pesta Cruz en regardant toujours Bosco

De rage, celui-ci jeta le téléphone à travers la pièce, avant d'envoyer valsé tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Faith. Le bruit d'un verre brisé le fit se retourner. A ses pieds, le cadre de leur photo de mariage s'était fracassé au sol. S'agenouillant, il se coupa le doigt avec un bout de verre en ramassant la photo. Celle-ci avait était prise juste après qu'ils aient prononcés leurs vœux. Faith se trouvait dans les bras de Bosco. Dos contre son torse, elle posait ses bras par dessus les siens. Tous deux souriaient de bonheur. Elle disait que c'était l'une de ses photos préférées. A cette pensée, Bosco ne put retenir de nouveau ses larmes, libérant ainsi sa peur.

S'approchant de Bosco, Cruz s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et posa la main sur son bras.

Bosco ?

Ils font les retrouver Cruz ! Tu m'entends, il faut les retrouver ! Je refuse de les perdre ! dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux, le regard déterminé.

Alors au boulot ! répondit-elle tout aussi déterminée !

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis se mirent tout deux au travail.

Des équipes avaient été organisées pour les patrouilles. Cruz et Manny patrouillaient ensemble, tout comme Bosco et Davis, qui avaient quittés leurs uniformes pour des vêtements civils. Swersky avait la charge de gérer par radio toutes les équipes. Quand à Sully, son grade de capitaine l'obligeait à être en relation avec les grands pontes de la Police de New York. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré être dans les rues, en patrouille, il fallait quelqu'un de diplomate pour couvrir les opérations et tous savaient que Sully ferait de son mieux.

Cruz et Manny patrouillaient dans le quartier nord. Ils avaient passés toute l'après-midi à parcourir la ville à pieds, demandant à quiconque aurait pu leur fournir des réponses, mais rien. Pas une rumeur, pas un « on dit ». Rien. Et cette absence de résultat énervait de plus en plus Cruz.

Manny l'avait bien remarqué. Aussi décida-t-il de s'arrêter un instant dans un coin non fréquenté.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? lui demanda Cruz, surprise

Il faut que tu t'arrête deux minutes !

Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu crois qu'on a vraiment du temps à perdre ! lui cria Cruz. Redémarre tout de suite !

Pas avant que tu te sois un peu calmée ! persista Manny

Que je me calme ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Faith est en ce moment en danger, et toi tu t'arrêtes pour que je me calme ? Sors de la voiture et donne moi le volant tout de suite ! ordonna Cruz

Sûrement pas ! Mais putain, regarde dans quel état tu es ! dit Manny en élevant la voix. Si tu fais pas gaffe, tu ne tiendras pas !

Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, maintenant dégage !

Alors que Cruz commençait à s'agiter dans la voiture, Manny retira les clés de contact et sortit. Sortant à son tour pour récupérer les clés, Cruz s'approcha de Manny fort énervée

Donne moi ces clefs tout de suite ! Putain Manny, on est en train de perdre du temps là ! cria Cruz

Ritza, merde quoi ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui soit inquiet pour elle. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de la retrouver, mais j'ai peur pour toi ! Tu es trop en colère là !

Et Bosco ? Tu crois qu'il est dans un meilleur état que moi peut être ?

Bosco a déjà évacuer une partie de sa colère, il pourra se maîtriser ! Pas toi !

T'en es vraiment sûr ? Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas, et tu ne connais pas Bosco ! Maintenant donne moi ces clefs !

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à lui faire entendre raison, il s'apprêtait à lui donner les clés lorsqu'il vit la détresse sur son visage. Silencieusement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Cruz commençait elle aussi à évacuer la peur qu'elle avait pour son amie.

Emu, Manny se précipita vers elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle se lova contre lui et pleura en silence quelques minutes.

Merci, dit-elle soudainement en redressant la tête

De rien, répondit-il en souriant

Prenant son inspiration, Cruz commença à parler à Manny. Il semblait qu'elle avait besoin de se libérer d'un poids. Pour la première fois, elle se livra totalement à quelqu'un.

Tu sais, Faith et moi n'avons pas toujours été amies. Je dirais même que nous étions plus des ennemies qu'autre chose. On s'est détestées au premier regard, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et mon aventure avec Bosco n'a sûrement pas arranger les choses. Il s'est passé des trucs vraiment moches entre nous. J'avais mes torts, mais elle avait aussi les siens. Elle est restée paralysée pendant plusieurs mois après que je lui ai tiré dessus. Et quand elle a tué Mann, je l'ai couverte, non parce qu'elle le méritait, mais parce que je ne dénonce pas un flic, ami ou ennemi. Et il a fallut cette prise d'otages à la banque pour que l'on se parle vraiment, qu'on mette les choses au point entre nous. Parce que j'ai sauvé Bosco, elle s'est mise à me regarder autrement. Et au fond de moi, j'ai été troublée par ce nouveau regard. Ça nous a pris du temps, mais on s'est confiées nos blessures. Et grace à elle, je me seule moins seule aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de la brigade se demandent encore comment nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies. Je ne l'explique pas. Mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que si j'avais besoin d'une amie, elle serait la première à venir me voir. Et il est hors de question que je la perde. Alors tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée ?

Soulagé qu'elle ait enfin eu le courage de lui parler, de se livrer à lui, il acquiesça. Manny l'en aimât encore davantage. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il essuya ses dernières larmes avec son pouce avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

Aller, en route patron, on a du pain sur la planche ! dit-il en lui prenant la main et la conduisant à la voiture.

Tous deux se remirent en route, plus déterminés que jamais à retrouver leur amie.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Davis et Bosco n'avançaient pas plus. Et plus le temps passait, plus Bosco angoissait. Davis voyait bien qu'il tentait de maitriser sa colère, mais si il n'y avait pas du nouveau bientôt, Dieu seul savait de quoi Bosco était capable.

Quelque part dans New York 

Faith se réveilla en sursaut, transie de froid. Un bruit sourd l'avait tiré de la somnolence dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Se redressant péniblement, elle s'approcha de la porte, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait le bruit.

Collant son oreille sur la porte, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Se reculant silencieusement, elle se rassit sur le lit, attendant patiemment que ses kidnappeurs viennent la voir.

Une soudaine douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans son ventre qui la fit se plier en deux. Cette fois-ci, elle put retenir le cri qui faillit jaillir de ses lèvres, mais pas la grimace de douleur. Tentant de contrôler sa respiration, elle se mit à souffler comme pendant les cours d'accouchement, pensant ainsi pouvoir faire taire la douleur. Et comme ce matin, la douleur cessa aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

Eh bien, mon bébé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas vraiment le moment de faire des caprices tu sais ! dit-elle tendrement en caressant son ventre

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser place à deux hommes cagoulés, les mêmes hommes qui l'avaient amenée ici plus tôt. Sans un mot, ils s'approchèrent et tandis que l'un lui saisissait les bras pour les attacher, l'autre lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Faith avait beau vouloir se défendre, les hommes étaient trop fort pour elle.

Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle d'une voix terrorisée

Toujours en silence mais en la maintenant fermement l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre, ils la conduisirent à nouveau dans le fourgon et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.


	5. chapitre 5

**COURSE CONTRE LA MONTRE 5**

Chapitre 5

Quelque part, dans les rues de New York 

6h30.

Déjà près de 24 heures que Faith avait été enlevée et toujours rien. Dans la voiture 55 David, les deux hommes ne disaient mots. On pouvait lire la fatigue sur leurs visages. Ils avaient patrouillés toute l'après-midi d'hier ainsi que toute la nuit. Davis avait même dû convaincre de force Bosco de prendre une pause déjeuner. A contre-cœur, celui-ci avait accepté, bien qu'il n'ait pu rien avaler.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, devenant des heures. Des heures interminables pendant lesquelles Bosco tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser la peur et l'angoisse qui menaçaient à chaque instant de le faire exploser. Inlassablement, la conversation téléphonique se répétait dans sa tête. 72 heures. Il avait 72 heures pour retrouver Faith et son enfant. Leur enfant. Celui-ci n'était même pas encore né et pourtant, déjà, il était une personne à part entière dans leur vie. Et voilà qu'un fou s'était mis en tête de le lui enlever ! Non, il ne laisserait personne détruire la famille qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire ! Personne !

Et pourtant, l'inquiétude grandissait encore et encore. Après des heures de patrouille, toujours rien. Aucun indice, aucune rumeur, rien. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'en ait entendu parler ? D'habitude, il y avait toujours forcément quelqu'un qui entendait parler des mauvais coups qui se tramaient en ville. Mais cette fois-ci rien. Où alors personne ne voulait rien dire. Pourquoi ? Combien de temps encore faudrait-il attendre ? Et attendre devenait insupportable.

Le front collé contre la vitre de la voiture, perdu dans ses pensées, Bosco n'entendit pas Davis l'appeler.

Bosco ? Bosco !

Quoi ?

Regarde là-bas! C'est pas Franck ?

Regardant dans la direction montrée par Davis, Bosco aperçut un homme en guenilles qui faisait les poubelles. Il reconnut aussitôt Franck, l'un des indics de Faith.

Gare-toi Davis ! demanda Bosco

Franck était l'un des indics les plus fiables. Bosco l'avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait sauvé la vie de Faith au cours d'un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales. Ce jour-là, Faith était sortie déjeuner avec une amie lorsque des coups de feu avaient retentis dans la rue derrière le restaurant. Elle s'était aussitôt précipitée pour se retrouver prise entre deux feux croisés. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Franck, par réflexe, lui avait aussitôt sauté dessus pour la protéger et il s'était pris une balle dans le bras.

Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, il était SDF depuis plus de 10 ans et ce quartier était son territoire. Reconnaissante qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, Faith s'était dès lors occupée de lui. Elle l'avait traité comme un être humain et non comme un rébus de la société. Des liens s'étaient alors tissés entre eux, de respect et de gratitude. Franck avait refusé toute aide de réhabilitation, disant qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue la liberté qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans la vie active. Dès lors, il s'était révélé un indic de premier ordre de part sa discrétion et sa débrouillardise.

Le fait que Franck se soit trouvé en dehors de son quartier habituel intriguait Bosco. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il avait des informations à faire parvenir à Faith, il prenait soin de se faire arrêter pour vagabondage. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Sautant quasiment de la voiture, Bosco se précipita vers Franck en l'interpellant, jouant son rôle de flic

Hey, le clodo ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? cria Bosco

Mais rien M'sieur l'agent !

C'est ça, à d'autres ! T'as rien à foutre ici ! Dégage !

On est dans un pays libre à ce que je sache ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire d'aller où je veux !

Non, mais je peux t'arrêter si l'envie m'en prend ! Et j'ai justement les menottes qui me démangent ! Alors je t'embarque et tu verras qu'après une nuit au poste, tu reconsidéreras ta notion de liberté !

Attrapant Franck par le bras, Bosco lui mit les mains dans le dos et lui passa les menottes. Franck protesta une fois pour la forme, puis il se laissa embarquer dans la voiture.

Davis s'éloigna alors rapidement du quartier et prit la direction du Central. A peine avaient-ils quittés le quartier que Bosco se retourna vers l'arrière de la voiture.

Franck ! Faith…. Commença Bosco

Oui, je l'ai entendu dire! Le coupa Franck

Est ce que tu sais quelque chose ? le supplia Bosco

Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est que le responsable de son enlèvement a une dent contre toi Bosco. Et il est bien décidé à te faire souffrir !

Mais pourquoi Bosco tout particulièrement ? demanda Davis aussitôt. Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Faith ?

Apparemment, cette personne a perdu quelqu'un qu'il ou elle adorait il y aurait près de 2 ans. D'après ce que je sais, elle rend Bosco et Faith responsables de ce qui s'est passé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu réussir à découvrir qui c'était. Mais je crois que cette personne doit avoir de l'argent, parce que les infos sont très difficiles à obtenir.

Mais enfin, c'est du délire ! dit Bosco. Je ne fais plus équipe avec Faith depuis 3 ans !

Peut être bien Bosco ! Mais n'oublie pas que nous avons travailler quelquefois avec elle sur certaines affaires ! lui rappela Davis

De rage de voir la situation inchangée, Bosco donna un violent coup de poing dans la boite à gants de la voiture !

Eh merde ! hurla Bosco

Davis et Franck ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de le regarder avec tristesse.

55 David, ici Central, répondez !

55 David on écoute

Il faut que vous reveniez au Central le plus rapidement possible. Le Capitaine Sullivan vous demande.

Bien reçu, on arrive tout de suite. Terminé.

Jetant un regard inquiet vers Bosco, Davis mit aussitôt les sirènes et girophares et se dirigea à toute allure vers le Central.

Au même moment – Central 55è 

Capitaine, 55 David est sur le retour ! dit l'agent de la radio à Sully qui se trouvait près de lui

Merci.

Sully quitta rapidement la salle et se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendait déjà Swersky.

Ils arrivent. Dit-il en pénétrant dans son bureau

Très bien. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que l'on va dire à Bosco. Il sera furieux. Répondit Swersky d'un air inquiet

Je le sais bien, mais il ne fallait pas prendre de risques. On ne peut pas permettre qu'il fasse n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère. Dit Sully

Je te rappelle quand même qu'il s'agit de sa femme et de son enfant ! Il s'agit de Faith ! Je pense pas qu'il soit idiot au point de mettre leurs vies en danger plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà ! On aurait peut être dû les envoyer directement sur place ?

Pour découvrir que c'est encore une fausse piste et faire enrager Bosco ? Non merci ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Cruz nous tiendra au courant.

Tu sais, je suis pas sûr que Cruz se contrôle plus que Bosco. C'est quand même sa meilleure amie qui a été enlevée ! grimaça Swersky

Peut être bien, mais je pense au contraire qu'elle saura garder son sang froid face à la situation, du moins plus que Bosco en tout cas. Et puis de toute façon, Santiago sera là pour la calmer.

Les deux hommes se turent et se regardèrent en silence. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages fatigués par une nuit blanche. Il n'y avait eu aucune avancée depuis la veille au midi, et beaucoup de leurs collègues commençaient à imaginer le pire. Il y avait eu de fausses alertes, de faux indices et à chaque fois une désillusion de plus.

Cependant, un appel anonyme avait été enregistré 20 minutes plus tôt et avait retenu l'attention de la Brigade. Il semblait que pour la première fois depuis des heures, la chance semblait leur sourire. Une voix étouffée avait donné l'adresse d'un entrepôt aux abords de la ville, dans la zone industrielle. Cruz et Manny, qui venaient juste de rentrer bredouilles, s'étaient portés volontaires pour vérifier la nouvelle source. Ils étaient partis depuis près d'un quart d'heure maintenant, et Sully attendait l'appel radio annonçant qu'une fois encore, ils avaient fait chou blanc.

Dans la zone industrielle 

La pièce où Faith était enfermée depuis des heures était sombre. Seule, une verrière qui surplombait le toit de ce qui lui semblait être un entrepôt, laissée pénétrer les premiers rayons du matin. Comme pour l'autre endroit où elle avait été retenue prisonnière, il y avait un lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et des murs préfabriqués semblaient l'isoler du reste de l'entrepôt.

Les hommes qui l'avaient enlevée l'avait conduite ici sans un mot. Elle n'avait rien pu voir à cause du bandeau sur les yeux. Ayant compris qu'elle n'en saurai pas plus, elle s'était calmée à son arrivée ici, et en avait profiter pour se reposer et reprendre un peu de force. Maintenant, elle se sentait prête à se défendre. Pas pour elle. Mais pour son enfant. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son enfant. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Un bruit de pas dans sa direction la fit se raidir. Calmement, elle s'assit sur le lit et feignit une douleur dans le ventre.

Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! J'ai mal ! dit-elle d'une forte voix.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra dans la chambre. Remerciant le ciel qu'il soit seul, elle continua de faire semblant de souffrir. Voyant Faith qui semblait en mauvaise posture, il rangea son arme et s'approcha d'elle.

Pitié ! Aidez-moi ! J'ai mal ! dit Faith en guettant le moment propice pour agir

Sans un mot, l'homme s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, Faith se redressa de tout son être et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage puis lui donna un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. L'homme s'écroula de douleur alors que Faith réussit à s'emparer de son arme, tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Enfin, elle assomma l'homme avec la crosse de son arme, puis quitta discrètement la chambre.


	6. chapitre 6

**COURSE CONTRE LA MONTRE 6**

Chapitre 6 Zone industrielle de New York 

La voiture de Cruz venait de pénétrer dans la zone industrielle.

Génial ! Avec tous ses entrepôts identiques, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! ragea Cruz

N'empêche, admets que c'est la cachette idéale si tu ne veux pas être repéré ! A qui viendrait l'idée de fouiller des entrepôts à l'abandon ? répondit Manny.

Cruz ne répondit pas mais l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage déjà fatigué par une nuit blanche.

Arrêtant la voiture pour poursuivre leurs recherches à pieds, Cruz donna l'ordre à l'équipe qui les accompagnés de s'orienter de l'autre coté de la zone pour les recherches. Inquiet, Manny ne put s'empêcher de serrer Cruz dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Celle-ci se laissa faire une seconde, cherchant dans ses bras le courage qui commençait à lui faire défaut, avant de se dégager à contre-cœur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'on va la retrouver ! dit Manny, le regard plongé dans celui de Cruz, tout en caressant son tendrement son visage.

Oui ! Oui, il faut la retrouver Manny ! Je refuse de perdre encore une personne à laquelle je tiens ! répondit Cruz, le regard triste.

Tous les deux se mirent en direction du premier entrepôt lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Interloqués, ils se dévisagèrent avant de se précipiter en direction de la fusillade, leur arme à la main.

Dans l'entrepôt, la pénombre rendait la visibilité incertaine. Après un signe de tête signifiant que la voie est libre, Cruz s'engagea la première, Manny en couverture derrière elle. Tous deux scrutaient scrupuleusement les alentours dans un silence complet. Les coups de feux avaient cessés lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'entrepôt. Alors que Cruz s'avançait, un homme armé surgit soudain derrière une porte.

Maritza ! Attention ! hurla Manny tout en tirant dans sa direction.

Cruz eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre que la balle tirée par l'inconnu vint se planter dans le mur où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait sa tête. Manny s'approcha de l'homme tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Il est mort ! Est ce que ça va Cruz ? Maritza ? s'inquiéta-t-il de ne pas la voir répondre.

En s'approchant d'elle pour mieux l'apercevoir, il la vit alors à genoux près du mur, figée d'effroi.

Elle tenait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Faith.

Cette vision déchira le cœur de Manny. Trop tard. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

Alors que lui-même tombait à genoux de désespoir devant le malheur qui touchait la femme qu'il aimait, Faith se mit à murmurer, ce qui fit réagir Cruz.

Faith ? Faith ! C'est Cruz ! T'inquiète pas, les secours vont arriver.

Bosco ! dit Faith dans un murmure

Manny prit aussitôt sa radio et lança un appel au Central pour prévenir une ambulance et aussi avertir Sully que Faith avait été retrouvé, tandis que Cruz vérifier les blessures de Faith. Celle-ci était blessée par balle à l'épaule droite. Cependant, l'inquiétude de Cruz augmenta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son état semblait bien plus grave qu'une blessure par balle. Et c'est alors qu'elle compris d'où venait le sang sur ses jambes.

Oh mon dieu ! dit-elle dans un déchirement

Bosco ! murmura Faith en ouvrant péniblement les yeux

Faith ! Tiens bon Faith, les secours arrivent ! dit Cruz en la serrant dans ses bras

Le bébé ! murmura Faith, une larme glissant sur sa joue

T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Les secouristes vont s'occuper de toi.

Promets-moi… promets-moi de sauver le bébé ! supplia Faith en la regardant dans les yeux

Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Vous allez vous en sortir, tous les deux ! répondit Cruz d'une voix émue

Cruz ! Promets-moi de sauver le bébé, à n'importe quel prix ! Sauve-le je t'en prie ! insista Faith

Toutes les deux pleuraient à présent. L'une parce qu'elle sentait peu à peu la vie quitter son corps et qui se disait qu'elle ne verrait jamais son enfant grandire, l'autre parce qu'elle réalisait que par cette promesse, elle pouvait perdre sa meilleure amie.

Ritza ! supplia une fois encore Faith

Je te le promets ! lui répondit Cruz d'une voix déchirante

Dis à Bosco que je l'aimerai toujours.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Faith perdit conscience.

Faith ! Faith ! Reste avec moi ! dit Cruz d'une voix paniquée

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance qui arrivait. Manny s'élança à la rencontre des secouristes tandis que Cruz tentait tant bien que mal de refaire prendre conscience à Faith.

Au même moment – Central 55è 

Lorsque Bosco et Davis pénétrèrent dans le Central, le silence se fit aussitôt et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Et cela ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude de Bosco. Il se dirigea aussitôt en courant vers le bureau de Sully, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant peu à peu.

Où est Faith ? Est ce qu'on l'a retrouvé ? demanda Bosco d'une voix où se mêlés l'espoir et l'inquiétude en surgissant dans le bureau de Sully

Bosco… dit Sully d'une voix grave et d'un regard triste

Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? cria Bosco en s'approchant du bureau

Alors que Bosco dévisageait tour à tour Sully et Swersky, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Davis arriva en courant dans le bureau pour soutenir son partenaire. Swersky s'avança alors vers Bosco.

Bosco, Manny et Cruz ont répondu à un appel anonyme disant que Faith se trouverait peut être dans un entrepôt de la zone industrielle et…

Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ! Qui a décidé ça ! coupa Bosco, en colère d'avoir été mis de côté

C'est moi. Répondit Sully

Où est Faith ? demanda Bosco en tentant de maîtriser la colère qui s'emparée de lui

Il y a eu une fusillade à l'entrepôt. Apparemment, d'après Manny, Faith était en train de s'enfuir.

Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? Faith et le bébé, est ce qu'ils vont bien ? s'inquiéta Bosco

Sully contourna le bureau pour se mettre face à Bosco. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Bosco, Faith est en ce moment même en route vers l'hôpital de la Pitié. Elle serait dans un état critique. Dit Sully d'une voix émue

Sans plus attendre, Bosco se détourna et se mit à courir hors du Central. Il n'entendit même pas Swersky crier son nom ni donner l'ordre à Davis de le suivre. La terreur serrait ses entrailles. La peur de perdre sa femme et son futur enfant lui broyait le cœur avec une telle force qu'il sentait l'air lui manquer, mais ça volonté de les retrouver était telle qu'il en faisait abstraction.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le volant de la voiture, il fut devancer de justesse par Davis qui, sans un mot, pris le volant et mit les sirènes en route. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Bosco lui fut reconnaissant de sa présence silencieuse. Il fut à peine monté dans la voiture que Davis démarra au quart de tour et prit la direction de La Pitié toutes sirènes hurlantes.


	7. Chapter 7

**COURSE CONTRE LA MONTRE 7**

Chapitre 7 

Les sirènes hurlaient tambour battant. Une ambulance, précédée d'une voiture de police civile et suivit par une voiture de patrouille fermant le cortège, fonçait pleins gaz en direction de l'hôpital de la Pitié.

Tel était le spectacle auquel avaient assistés les badauds dans les rues de New York. Et cela ne les avaient pas étonnés outre mesure, tellement habitués aux hurlement de sirènes qui rythmaient le quotidien de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Pourtant, dans l'ambulance puis à l'arrivée à l'hôpital, l'ambiance était tout autre. Du moins, pour les personnes connaissant l'identité de la victime. Car il s'agissait de Faith Boscorelli, inspecteur de police au 55è District et épouse enceinte du non moins célèbre Maurice Boscorelli, appelé communément Bosco, agent lui aussi de la 55è, et considéré par beaucoup comme un héros depuis le jour où il avait sauvé sa partenaire lors d'une fusillade il y a quelques années dans ce même hôpital, prenant les balles qui lui étaient destinées.

A peine l'ambulance était-elle arrivée que l'équipe médicale s'était précipitée vers Faith et l'avait aussitôt emmenée en salle de soins. Carlos et Holly, qui l'avaient transportés jusqu'ici restaient maintenant consternés dans le hall, après avoir été expulsés de la salle. Tous deux soupçonnaient la gravité de l'état de Faith et avaient encore du mal à réaliser.

Cruz, qui avait accompagnée Faith dans l'ambulance, ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle fixait derrière la vitre la salle de soins où ils l'avaient emmenés. Elle avait refusée de lâcher la main de son amie tout le long du trajet en ambulance, comme pour la maintenir en vie. Et voir maintenant tous ces médecins et infirmiers s'affairer autour d'elle pour la soigner la faisait se sentir impuissante.

La rage commença à s'insinuer en elle. La rage contre la personne responsable de l'état de son amie. Elle se promit de tout faire pour appréhender le coupable, dut-elle y travailler jour et nuit.

Une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner brusquement. Aussitôt, Manny s'inquiéta de la détermination qu'il lisait sur son visage. Rarement il l'avait vu dans un tel état. Mais il devinait sans mal ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à cet instant, parce que lui aussi pensait la même chose. Et il savait mieux que personne, que quoi qu'il dise, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Et puis, il n'en n'avait aucune envie. Quelqu'un avait oser s'en prendre à un membre de la famille. Et il devrait payer pour cela.

Le visage grave, et sachant parfaitement qu'elle refuserait toute marque d'affection en ce moment, Manny la dévisagea en faisant transparaître dans son regard sa propre détermination à la suivre dans son enquête. Cruz ne lui en fut que plus reconnaissante. Tous deux se retournèrent alors vers la salle de soins, remplis d'inquiétude.

Des bruits de voix les firent soudain se tourner vers l'entrée des Urgences. Ils comprirent tout de suite que Bosco venait d'arriver en trombe.

Où est-elle ? Où est ma femme ? demanda-t-il inquiet à l'infirmière chargée de l'accueil.

La pauvre femme était pétrifiée par l'attitude de ce policier. Jeune stagiaire aux Urgences, elle avait pris son poste aujourd'hui, et par conséquent, elle ignorait qui était Bosco.

A peine eut-il fini de poser la question qu'il sentit la main de Davis se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna aussitôt pour comprendre que Davis lui montrer l'une des salles de soins devant laquelle étaient postés Cruz et Manny. Il se précipita vers eux.

Où est Faith ? Comment va-t-elle ? leur demanda Bosco, inquiet et dont le regard bifurqua vers la salle de soins.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent silencieusement, se demandant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Bosco…. Commença Cruz

Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Le désespoir commençait à l'envahir au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les médecins s'affairer autour d'elle. Il se refusait à la perdre, à les perdre tous les deux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils s'en sortent. Ou sinon, il n'y survivrait pas.

Sentant que Cruz et Manny hésitaient à lui répondre, il se retourna vers eux et ce qu'il vit sur leurs visages le figea de crainte. Diverses pensées sombres s'insinuèrent aussitôt dans son esprit, mais il les réfuta avec force. Elle allait s'en sortir. Faith ne l'abandonnerai pas, elle le lui avait promis.

Tout à coup, l'équipe médical se précipita vers la sortie de la salle et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Alors que Bosco allait se mettre à les suivre, le Docteur Grant l'interpella.

Monsieur Boscorelli ?

Comment va ma femme ? Et le bébé ? demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le brancard.

Votre femme a été admise dans un état critique, je suis désolé. Elle a reçu une balle au niveau de l'épaule gauche et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Monsieur Boscorelli, votre femme est en train de faire une hémorragie utérine. Elle doit subir une intervention d'urgence. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux garantir qui de votre femme ou de votre enfant survivra. Vous devez faire un choix.

Cette dernière déclaration les cloua tous les quatre de stupeur. Une larme silencieuse se mit à couler sur la joue de Cruz, Manny se passa la main sur le visage, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar, Davis ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, anéanti par la nouvelle. Quant à Bosco, il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Incapable de réagir, il fixa le Docteur Grant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Monsieur Boscorelli ? Est ce que vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dis ? Il faut que je sache qui il faut sauver : votre femme ou votre enfant ? Monsieur Boscorelli ?

Cette dernière phrase fit enfin réagir Bosco. De fureur, celui-ci saisit le médecin par le col et le colla contre la vitre.

Choisir ! Vous me demandez de choisir entre ma femme ou mon enfant ! C'est hors de question ! Vous allez les sauvez tous les deux, vous entendez ! ragea Bosco

Manny et Davis se précipitèrent aussitôt pour séparer les deux hommes.

Monsieur Boscorelli, je comprend ce que vous pouvez éprouver et combien c'est un choix difficile pour vous mais….

Non, vous ignorez ce que je ressens connard ! le coupa Bosco, maintenu par ses amis. Ne dites surtout pas que vous savez ce que je ressens ! Il est hors de question que je perde l'un ou l'autre.

Je suis désolé, mais……

L'enfant. Vous devez sauvez l'enfant.

Cruz venait de lâcher cette phrase qui stoppa tout le monde. Elle affronta le regard de Bosco qui s'était figé, et que ses amis avaient libéré, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Tout en le regardant, elle continua :

Faith voulait que l'enfant vive quelqu'en soit le prix. Vous devez sauvez l'enfant. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Très bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et le Docteur Grant quitta rapidement le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle d'opération.

Bosco et Cruz continuaient de s'affronter du regard. . Manny, ayant été présent lorsque Faith avait tiré cette promesse à Cruz, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de baisser la tête. Davis était complètement interloqué, mais pas véritablement surpris par la demande de Faith. Tous deux attendaient avec inquiétude la réaction de Bosco face à la déclaration de Cruz.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Semblant sortir de son mutisme de quelques secondes, Bosco s'approcha rapidement de Cruz et l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

De quel droit peux-tu choisir de qui va vivre ou mourir ? De quel droit ? lui hurla Bosco tout en la poussant violemment vers le mur.

Cruz ne tentait même pas de se débattre. Seule des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer Bosco. Celui-ci commençait à la secouer tout en lui hurlant dessus. Manny s'approcha aussitôt pour les séparer.

Bosco arrêtes ! dit-il en le tirant vers l'arrière

Lache-moi ! cria Bosco en se débattant. Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça ! dit-il en fixant Cruz

Bosco…..

Tais-toi ! la coupa Bosco. Si jamais l'un des deux meurt, ce sera entièrement de ta faute !

Comprenant la colère de Bosco mais ne supportant pas ce qu'il venait de dire à la femme qu'il aimait, Manny lui mit son poing dans la figure.

Tu crois vraiment que ça lui a fait plaisir de dire ça ? dit Manny, en colère. J'étais là Bosco, quand on a trouvé Faith ! Je l'ai entendu lui faire promettre de sauver votre enfant, quelqu'en soit le prix. Je comprend ta colère, mais Ritza n'y est pour rien. Faith est sa meilleure amie, ne l'oublie pas ! C'est aussi difficile pour elle.

Bosco se tenait la machoire tout en dévisageant Manny. Il savait bien que Cruz n'y était pour rien, mais il fallait qu'il libère sa colère sur quelqu'un. La douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était tellement forte qu'il se refusait de voir la réalité en face.

Jetant un dernier regard vers Cruz, il quitta ses amis sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Bosco attends… dit Davis, s'appêtant à le suivre.

Non Davis. L'arrêta Cruz. Laisse-le. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Tous les trois le regardèrent partir en silence.

Arrivé dans les toilettes, Bosco vérifia qu'il se trouvait bien seul avant de se diriger vers la dernière cabine. Laissant sa rage se libérer, il frappa la cloison de la cabine de toutes ses forces en criant, laissant ainsi la marque de son poing.

Enfin, il laissa couler ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, la tête dans ses mains.

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

**COURSE CONTRE LA MONTRE 8**

Chapitre 8

A l'hôpital de la Pitié 

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, rendant Bosco plus angoissé que jamais. Il était revenu au bout de 30 minutes et s'était installé seul dans un coin de la salle d'attente, faisait clairement comprendre à ses amis qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Cruz et Manny s'étaient installés à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que Davis était reparti annoncer la nouvelle au commissariat.

Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Bosco était assit presque immobile, à fixer la porte du bloc opératoire où se jouait sa vie, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, le visage impassible. Il n'avait levé les yeux qu'une fois, lorsque Emily était arrivée. Ils s'étaient alors dévisagés en silence, avant qu'elle ne s'installe à ses cotés, elle aussi terriblement angoissée. Depuis lors, plus rien.

Un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Aussitôt, Bosco se redressa et se précipita vers lui.

Alors Docteur ?

Nous avons dû pratiquer une césarienne afin de sauver votre enfant à cause de l'hémorragie interne de votre femme. Félicitations Monsieur Boscorelli, vous avez une magnifique petite fille.

Bosco resta un instant sans voix, ému. Une fille ! C'était une petite fille.

Une fille ?

Oui. Et elle va très bien. Nous la garderons une semaine en observation par pure précaution, mais à priori, elle ne souffre d'aucun traumatisme. Elle semble être en parfaite santé, et très résistante.

Et pour ma femme ? demanda Bosco d'une voix inquiète

Le médecin se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes tout en se passant la main sur la nuque, mais redressa aussitôt la tête lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras.

Comment va ma femme ? l'interrogea violemment Bosco, la peur s'insinuant lentement en lui.

Monsieur Boscorelli, il faut que vous sachiez que nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais ses blessures ainsi que son hémorragie étaient très importantes.

Bosco ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir qu'il l'agrippa violemment par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Aussitôt, Manny se précipita vers Bosco et sépara les deux hommes, retenant tant bien que mal Bosco qui se débattait.

Lâche-moi ! cria Bosco

Calme toi d'abord ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver !

Reprenant contenance, le médecin fit signe aux gardes de sécurité qui venaient d'arriver que tout allait bien.

Monsieur Boscorelli, votre femme est toujours en vie.

Cette déclaration provoqua un choc chez les quatre protagonistes de la scène. Emily laissa couler ses larmes en poussant un soupir de soulagement et remerciant le ciel, Cruz s'était figée, les yeux soudain remplis d'espoir, Manny avait relâché Bosco qui s'était calmé aussitôt.

Elle va bien ? s'exclama Bosco, d'une voix porteuse d'un espoir fou.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, ses blessures étaient importantes et nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Elle a fait deux arrêts cardiaques mais nous avons réussi à la récupérer. Toutefois, elle a sombré dans un profond coma, et je doute qu'elle puisse se réveiller un jour. Je suis désolé.

L'espoir qui les avaient saisis tous un instant s'était éteint aussitôt. Emily ne pouvait plus se retenir et, s'appuyant contre le mur, elle éclata en sanglots. Manny s'était approché de Cruz pour la soutenir, le visage marqué par la douleur. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, celle-ci se dégagea aussitôt pour s'isoler un instant, ne souhaitant pas partager sa douleur, même avec lui.

Les dernières images de sa meilleure amie agonisant dans ses bras ne cessait d'envahir son esprit, faisant ressurgir peu à peu la colère qu'elle tentait de maîtriser jusque là. Elle ne put retenir les deux uniques larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage, qu'elle effaça aussitôt d'un geste de la main. Redressant la tête, une nouvelle détermination s'insinua en elle.

Tout. Elle ferait absolument tout pour retrouver le responsable. Quoiqu'il en coûte !

Retournant sur ses pas, elle s'approcha lentement de Bosco qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Bosco ! Bosco !

Le voyant toujours sans réaction, Cruz lui empoigna brutalement le bras pour le faire réagir et le fit se détourner vers elle. Et ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur : le regard de Bosco, habituellement si vivant semblait comme mort. Elle le bouscula un peu plus fort et il posa enfin son regard sur elle.

Bosco ! Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour retrouver l'ordure qui lui as fait ça ! Je te le promet ! Mais toi, il faut que tu reste ici, et que tu t'occupes de ta fille. Elle a besoin de toi. Ta famille a besoin de toi.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en lançant un regard dans la direction d'Emily, qui était complètement effondrée et s'était laissé glisser au sol.

Le médecin, qui jusque là s'était tenu à l'écart pour les laisser se remettre du choc, prit la parole :

Monsieur Boscorelli, je peux vous emmener auprès de votre fille. Je pense que la sage-femme doit avoir bientôt fini les soins. Vous pourrez ainsi la voir.

A ces paroles, Bosco sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Sa fille. Sa fille avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Pas après le sacrifice de Faith.

Se dégageant sans un mot de Cruz, il se passa une mains sur le visage avant de se diriger vers Emily et, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras.

Voyant que Bosco semblait refaire surface, Cruz se retourna vers Manny et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Sans même échanger une parole, Manny lui fit comprendre qu'il la suivrait dans sa quête. Jetant un dernier regard sur Bosco, ils se détournèrent sans un mot et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Maritza !

Surprise par l'appel de Bosco, Cruz se retourna et le fixa, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle put y lire, malgré le chagrin et la peur, une détermination qu'elle connaissait bien.

Trouve-le moi !

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent. Mais elle comprit tout de suite l'autre message que Bosco voulait lui faire passer : « Trouve-le et appelle-moi ! ». Elle lui répondit alors en hochant la tête pour confirmer leur accord tacite, puis elle se détourna et quitta l'hôpital pour se lancer à une chasse à l'homme dans les rues de New-York.

A suivre….


End file.
